


Give me a hug

by RinSama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, yeah it's cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: Where Kise and Akashi live in one apartment and one day Kise came home feeling really tired.And might have a fever.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Give me a hug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still practicing on writing a proper fluff sooo don't expect too much XD

Kise overworked himself again. When he got home to his shared apartment with Akashi, he immediately collapsed on the couch. He feels hot and his muscles hurt like hell. Kise groans as he felt a throbbing pain in the head.   
  
Akashi came walking in. He immediately checked on Kise.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here looking in pain" Akashi asked as he swept the strands of hair to the side that's blocking Kise's forehead.   
  
'It's hot' Akashi thought as he removed his hand on the blonde's forehead.   
  
"Akashicchi..." He mumbled in pain. "My body hurts. It hurts all over" He complained, Akashi looked at him unimpressed.   
  
"This is what you get for playing too much. Didn't I already told you to stop this habit of yours?" Akashi starts to scold him. Kise likes to overworked himself, especially on playing basketball just so he could take a revenge on Aomine.   
  
"You're not a high school student anymore. Sooner or later you might have an old man's muscles and bones" Kise groaned at Akashi's remarks.   
  
"Yeah but, we're only in our second year of university. Please don't exaggerate and besides, Akashicchi won't play with me..." He muttered while Akashi guided him to their room. Kise collapsed on the soft mattress and Akashi gets a damp towel.   
  
"I have a lot of essays to finish. I can't join you either cause you won't stop until you haven't gotten your win" Akashi said as he placed it on the blonde's forehead. Kise's temperature is really hot (as hot as he is).   
  
"How long have you been not feeling well? You were fine this morning. Seriously, what in the world did you do earlier" Akashi gave him a medicine for reducing pain and fever temperature. When Kise finished taking the medicine, he looked at Akashi sheepishly.   
  
"I'm sorry, this won't happen again" Akashi rolled his eyes. He wants to scold him more but he can't. This time is not a good time to scold this idiot. He spread the blanket and put it all over Kise.   
  
"You rest" He said as he carefully rearranged the towel on Kise's forehead. He stood up and was about to leave. A hand stopped him from going.   
  
"Don't go yet..." Kise's voice was weak but deep. His grip still on Akashi's wrist.   
  
"I have to do something first—" Akashi was cut off when he too, suddenly collapsed on the bed, beside his lover.   
  
"Stay for a while" Just as Kise said that, Akashi decided to give in. Relaxing his sitting position on the bed while Kise's head is beside his lap. Akashi decided to stroke his blonde locks   
  
"Aren't you spoiled?" Akashi said, watching him amusingly. Kise feels contented. Having Akashi beside him is enough.   
  
Minutes have passed, Akashi decided it's too long before he carefully slip out of Kise’s grasps. He walks towards the door and took one last glance on the blonde. He's sleeping peacefully and that's enough to make Akashi smile. He closes the door and walks towards the kitchen to prepare food.

  


* * *

  
  
Akashi came back and checked on him. He checks the blonde's body temperature. It seems to cool off as he took of the towel and replace it.   
  
The same thing happens again. Kise grabs him, and Akashi looks at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You left.." His voice was groggy.   
  
"I agreed on staying for a while. Not the whole time" Akashi answered amused. Kise opens his eyes to look at the redhead.   
  
"Hey Akashicchi, give me a hug" Akashi shot him a bemused stare.   
  
"I don't want to spoil you further, you know" Akashi said as he tried to slip out of Kise's grip but it just made him crashed on top of his body.   
  
"Ryouta what—"   
  
"If you won't give me a hug, then I'll just give it" Kise locked him in his arms and rest his chin on top of Akashi's head. It's because the redhead is smaller than him, he enjoys the comfortable hug. On the other hand, Akashi was so smitten, he doesn't even want to go although he has to (cause Kise's sweaty due to fever decreasing). He accepts the warm hug.   
  
"What a spoiled idiot" He muttered, as he buried his head on Kise's chest. Kise smiles in return.   
  
"Yet you let it happen. And you love this idiot don't you, Akashicchi?"   
  
He's not wrong, he really does love this idiot. He only wants to share special things with him at every moment.   
  
"Don't lead this to a cheesy conversation" He replied and heard Kise's chuckle.   
  
"Seijuurou.." It's quite rare for Kise to call him by his first name. So whenever he'll call him by that, something might be up.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You're blushing, aren't you?" Kise teased. Akashi was indeed, blushing. He really just noticed it after Kise mentioned it.   
  
"What do you want this time?"   
  
"Nothing, I just like to call you by that" Kise then buried his face on the mop of red locks. It feels so soft and smells like strawberry. He really likes it. He hugs him tighter.   
  
"Hey.. Let go. The food I prepared will get cold" Akashi said trying to push out of Kise's hug. But Kise's just strong even though he's ill.   
  
"Hmm how sweet... Akashicchi can be my wife already~" Akashi blushed at the statement. He finally push Kise off of him and got up from the bed. Kise replied with a complain.   
  
"Get up and let's eat" He said before walking out of the room. Kise idly sat up and drags his body out of the mattress following Akashi.   
  
There is Kise's favorite food on the table and his eyes lit up when he spot them. He looked at Akashi in pure bliss why the redhead thought for a second that Kise have some dog ears and tail. They sat down on the table and began to eat. A few minutes later, Akashi found himself staring at his lover in admiration. Almost forgetting to eat his tofu soup. Kise caught him staring and Akashi didn't bother to look away.   
  
"What's wrong Akashicchi? Admiring my face, isn't it? Well you can't help it since your lover have some nice features" He said as he shot Akashi with a teasing smile. Akashi huffed and looks away.   
  
"You're extra cheesy when you're sick, aren't you?"   
  
Kise just laughs it off. It puts a little smile on Akashi's face. This ball of sunshine can be really bright even though he's ill. It's never dull and Akashi likes it.   
  
After they eat and washed the dishes. Kise walks towards their room, feeling a little better. He suddenly felt arms hugged him from behind. He was confused for a moment.   
  
"Ehh?" Akashi hugs him as slowly Kise melts into the touch.   
  
"Didn't you say you want a hug?" Akashi asked. Kise smiled at it.   
  
"Of course, I want it"   
  
Just as he said that, Kise pulls him with him inside their room and shuts the door.


End file.
